Absence of Regret
by sibunastories
Summary: I guess the moral of the story is that repressed feelings lead to anger, assumptions, and a one night stand with your best friend; maybe even a confession or two - if you're lucky. AU. Rated T for language and mature topics.


**Sorry for my absence these last couple of months, I haven't had much time for recreational writing but I've become a bit more inspired and wanted to try out fanfiction again! This one-shot isn't the best way to make a comeback because it's honestly a piece of trash, but at least it's something, and I don't like writing to go to waste. Dedicated to Chloe because she's awesome and really supportive of my writing, which is something I couldn't be more thankful for. That's all I really have to say, so, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **November 16th, 2021**

"You know it was a mistake, Nina!" He was aggravated, frustrated, fists clenching as his eyes - normally a bright blue, which had ultimately turned cold and dreary - bore into her own. He didn't like discussing what had happened anymore than he liked thinking about it. The feeling of shame that filled his body at the mere sight of her was enough punishment to begin with. Remembering it made him feel awkward and flustered and shook him with a horrible sense of disbelief at what he had mistakenly done. He knew deep down that it wasn't much of a mistake though, he had the power to have stopped himself if he had truly wanted to - which he didn't.

"You think I don't know that?" She continued, livid, "You've been pretty clear on making sure I know how much you regret it. I get shut down when I mention one word, Fabian. You've been acting like a child, one that apparently can't talk about things in a civilized manner!" Though she would never dare tell anyone, the feeling of hurt that had enveloped her nearly overpowered the anger she felt towards him. She wasn't mad that it had happened, she wasn't furious at him for starting it in the first place, but she was devastated at the fact that he regretted something that had meant so much to her. The anger and betrayal that had ensued her the morning after was imminent.

"You don't understand." Taking a seat on the couch next to Nina's slim figure, he rested his elbows on the tops of his legs and sighed.

"Than tell me what I don't seem to f*cking understand." Though her voice was quiet and soft, it was anything but dull; dark, cold and angry. The walls that Fabian had managed to break down over the past year and half he had known her were quickly building back up again, driving a wedge between them that neither of them wanted. Their relationship had grown significantly since they first met that warm spring morning, literally bumping into each other on the street (and, just like in every love story, they started talking and somehow ended up going out for coffee), and Fabian found himself desperate to keep things between them at least somewhat stable.

"It was never meant to happen, we both know that," Nina nodded, urging him to go on and say something that she didn't already know, "but that doesn't mean I think it shouldn't have.

If Nina wasn't confused before, she definitely was now. She always thought of Fabian as a well thought out individual, not speaking until he was sure of his words. It seemed as though he only got flustered and confused when she was around, a factor that had occasionally stressed their relationship but was normally brushed off as nothing because Nina wasn't sure what bringing it up would mean in terms of developing feelings.

"What?" She scoffed, "You're not making any sense, Fabian."

"Do you ever recall a time in which I actually said I regretted it? Because unless I'm suddenly losing my damn mind, I don't think it happened." He paused, glancing at her as she realized that he was right, he had never let those words escape his lips, "Just because I don't like talking about it doesn't mean you should assume that I wish I could go back and undo it."

"So why else did you leave before I woke up and write a shitty note to explain yourself? That doesn't exactly follow along with the 'I don't regret it' act you seem to be playing." Fabian sighed as she shoved the note into his pale and clammy hands. He didn't know why she would've kept it, but the piece of lined notebook paper was still holding up despite it's obvious wear and tear. There were rips around the ages, though the whole thing in itself seemed like it had been crumpled and uncrumpled numerous times. His fingers ran over the top of the paper as he smoothed it out, feeling a large sense of regret overcome him as he read the smeared words that had been hastily and stupidly written: I'm sorry. How pathetic.

"I was ashamed." He simply explained, tracing the two short words with the tip of his index finger, "I couldn't believe I had done that to you and I knew I wouldn't have been able to face you that morning, so I snuck out and that was dumb and I'm sorry. Trust me though, Nina, you being angry at me is better than seeing the regret I knew you felt pour into your eyes as you recalled what happened."

Nina paused, pondering her next words. Fabian always had a way of explaining things in just the right way, while she lacked in that area of expertise and often ended up saying something in a different manner than she intended. She wanted to stop fighting, go back to the way they were before this whole thing happened. She wanted his normal comfort, the way he hugged her and took care of her and made her feel like she was worth a lot more than she truly was. And she wanted him to know that he was wrong in the fact that he was so sure that she hated him for what he started.

"You couldn't be more off the mark." She let out a soft chuckle, surprised when Fabian jerked his head up so his gaze met hers, "You made me feel special, you made me feel loved. The worst part of it all was not waking up to you in the morning.

Fabian sighed and scooted closer to her on the couch, gradually pulling her into his arms. The feeling of their bodies fitting together perfectly gave them both a sense of security, warmth, love. Though the two hadn't admitted it yet, it was quite obvious that their feelings were more than just purely platonic. The one kiss that Fabian had mistakenly planted on her lips that night had lead into so much more, the sparks that they both felt igniting with every touch.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes while he said it. They shone bright, a deep blue-ish green that reminded him of the sea; filled with so many opportunities, so much hope, and just enough forgiveness to make him feel as though they'd be alright - maybe not that day, but in the one's to come.

"It's not so much of a big deal now." A soft but somber smile spread across her face as she realized where her words were going, "You have quite a bit more to worry about, anyway."

Fabian gave her a sincere, concerned look as she shifted her gaze downwards, her hands folding and unfolding in her lap as her nervous habit picked itself back up again. It was one of Fabian's favorite things about her, though he wished there was no reason she should be nervous around him. He gently swept her into his arms again and placed a kiss onto her forehead, grabbing her delicate hands in his own rather large ones.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, slightly distracted by the way her fingers fit perfectly in between his and how it felt so incredibly right. She gazed up at him, her breathing becoming a bit irregular as the smile diminished from her previously happy expression. The look he gave her made her heart race, as she knew that the concern he now possessed towards her could quickly turn into anger once the words passed her lips. She so wanted to pretend that nothing had ever been said, but Fabian was smarter than that and wouldn't have let her off the hook if she had even tried, so she didn't bother. It was too late.

The words fell out of her mouth quicker than she could possibly stop them.

" _I'm pregnant."_

 **It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I'm actually really excited about ending something with a cliffhanger. I'm always one who writes solid conclusions because that's what I like, but this gives me room to make this into a two-shot if it's something you guys might be interested in reading! Let me know what you thought in the reviews and, as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
